Jimmy Wizard of Oz
by superlc529
Summary: What happens when one of Jimmy's inventions causes himself, Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, and Goddard to go to the world of the movie Wizard of Oz? Read and find out. Verrrry Long One Shot.


A/N: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Wizard of Oz (written by L. Frank Baum). They just inspired me to write this story. Sorry about it being so long. Enjoy! Please Read and Review :)

JIMMY WIZARD OF OZ

Everybody was in Jimmy's lab where Jimmy wanted to show his friends his latest invention that he was sure they would all enjoy.

"What do you want Neutron?," Cindy asked annoyed that she had to come over to the lab when she wanted to go to the Candy Bar to get an Atomic Choco-Blast.

"All I want to do is show you guys my latest invention," Jimmy answered revealing his new invention.

"What's it supposed to be?," Libby asked staring at it with her hands on her hips.

"It's a Wormhole Generator that can take you to any dimension you want to," Jimmy answered.

"You mean if I wanted to I could go to Ultra Lord's dimension?!," Sheen asked excitedly and Jimmy nodded his head showing Sheen that it was a possibility.

"And I could go to a dimension where only llamas exist?," Carl asked and again Jimmy nodded to show Carl that that also was a possibility.

"Really and I could go to a dimension where you don't exist?," Cindy asked sarcastically because she really wasn't at all interested in this invention and would much rather be eating her Atomic Choco-Blast at the Candy Bar.

"Yeah Cindy but it can only do one thing at a time. If you try to put too much stuff in its programming at a time it can malfunction and take you to a completely different dimension that you didn't want to go to at all," Jimmy explained and warned. While Jimmy was explaining everything to Libby and Cindy, he paid no attention to what Sheen and Carl were doing.

"I want to go to Ultra Lord!!," Sheen said enthusiastically typing in something on the Wormhole Generator's keyboard.

"But I want to go to a place with llamas!," Carl argued and pushed Sheen out of the way then typing that into the Wormhole Generator's keyboard. When Carl knocked Sheen out of the way, Sheen ran into Jimmy accidentally. That got Jimmy's attention to see what Carl was doing.

"CARL NOOOOO THE WORMHOLE ISN'T READY FOR ANYTHING YET!!!!!!," Jimmy yelled trying to stop Carl from doing whatever he was doing to the Wormhole Generator. All of a sudden a purple light swirled around everybody including Goddard who had just entered the lab, and the next thing everybody knew they were in black and white instead of in color and were all wearing weird clothes.

"Hey Neutron what the heck is going on?," Cindy asked Jimmy while looking down at herself. She was wearing what would be a blue and white dress if she hadn't been in black and white.

"I don't know, but look at me!," Jimmy answered and then yelled.

"WHOAH!," Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen said when they saw Jimmy, even Goddard had his mouth hanging open. Jimmy was a scarecrow. His head looked like a sack of hay and so did the rest of him. He was really flimsy and almost kept falling down when he tried to walk. Sheen then started laughing even harder then everyone else.

"Hey Sheen if you think I'm funny looking now, look at yourself," Jimmy said pointing to Sheen from the floor where he was sitting.

"AHHHHHHH!," Sheen yelled when he saw himself. He was all gray and looked like he was completely made out of tin instead of actual human flesh like Cindy and Libby. Noticing everybody looking at themselves, Carl looked at himself and yelled even louder then Sheen.

"Guys I'm a lion!!!!!!!!!," Carl said and then continued, "But I'm allergic to lions AHHHCHOOO! I think."

"Jimmy what's going on why are we in black and white and in weird costumes and forms?," Libby asked after looking at herself and seeing that she was wearing a big poofy dress with a crown and had a big sparkly wand in her hand.

"I don't know. Unless when Carl and Sheen typed whatever they typed into the Wormhole Generator it was too much for it and sent all of us to a completely different dimension then what they intended," Jimmy explained.

"We look like we're from the "Wizard of Oz"," Sheen said after looking down and made sure he didn't poke himself with the axe he was holding in his right hand.

"Well according to my calculations...," Jimmy started and looked at the watch attached to his straw arm and then continued, "It looks like in order to get back to our regular dimension we have to go through the "Wizard of Oz" movie as if it were really our dimension. Otherwise we'll be stuck here forever!".

"Fine I guess we'll just have to play out the movie. But who's gonna' be everyone else? We're only a few characters," Carl asked and said.

"Well I guess they'll just have to be whoever we imagine them as since we're the only ones that have been sucked into this dimension," Jimmy suggested.

"Fine but let's clarify who's who," Cindy said and then continued, "Apparently I'm Dorothy and Goddard is Toto. Neutron you must be the Scarecrow, Sheen you're the Tinman, Carl you're the Cowardly Lion, and Libby you must be the Good Witch of the North."

"You know we'd better get to our places in the movie. The sooner we get the movie started, the sooner we'll end and then the sooner we'll get back to our dimension," Jimmy said. Everyone agreed and suddenly everybody popped out of the room except Cindy and Goddard. The movie was about to start so Cindy was popped to a dirt road with Goddard and they headed to a farm not to far in the distance. Their adventure in this dimension "The Wizard of Oz" had begun. Cindy got to the farm with Goddard and where Aunt Em and Uncle Henry would be in the movie it was Nick Dean and Betty Quinlin instead. Cindy rolled eyes when she saw Betty Quinlin, she thought that must be what Jimmy had imagined.

"Hello Dorothy," Betty said when she saw Cindy coming. Apparently when she was around other characters that weren't the people sucked into this dimension she had to be called by her character's name.

"Hello Aunt Em," Cindy answered after rolling her eyes once more.

"Hi Dorothy," Nick said and Cindy answered with a "Hi". Cindy picked up Goddard and put him on a steering wheel and Cindy started to sing a variation of the song "Somewhere over the rainbow" but a lot different, after she walked away from Nick and Betty.

"I wanna' go anywhere but here, somewhere far away, from here. Nobody appreciates me here, I wanna' go away, far far away, somewhere I'll be appreciated. Somewhere where people understand me, here I'm just a buzzin' buzzing bee. I wanna' go anywhere but here," Cindy finished her song. Cindy walked over in the back of the farm and saw Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl in regular form, except Sheen was actually not wearing his Ultra Lord shirt, Jimmy wasn't wearing his Neutron shirt but Carl was still wearing his striped shirt but it was a little different.

"Hey Cindy, I mean Dorothy you know you should go the other way so you don't go near Mrs. G's stupid garden. You'd think you didn't have a brain," Jimmy said and then corrected himself and then walked away for Carl to talk Cindy. Then remembering the movie Cindy started to walk near where some pigs were and she started balancing on the fence. She fell in and Carl as much as he could with his girth jumped over the fence and got Cindy out, hyperventilating and he took out his inhaler and used it.

"Sheesh Carl, I mean Zeke, I think... uh you'd think you didn't have any courage you're just as scared as uh, Dorothy," Sheen said after he saw Carl use his inhaler. Betty came over and Jimmy started to smile and Cindy looked at him sternly and Jimmy looked the other way and stopped smiling.

"They should make a statue of me for all the work I've done around here," Sheen said and started to pose.

"Don't start posing now Hick or you'll bound to get stuck that way, you sure wouldn't be to sentimental to those pigeons you forgot to feed them," Betty said and pointed to some birds on the ground pecking at nothing. Betty walked away and so did Carl, Jimmy and Sheen. As they walked away they started to disappear. Cindy and Goddard headed inside the farmhouse as Beautiful Gorgeous who was anything but in this dimension came riding on a bike.

"Can I help you Mrs. G," Betty said when she saw Beautiful walk in the house.

"Yes, I'd like to file a complaint and take that maniacal dog. It vaporized all my flowers," Beautiful Gorgeous answered.

"That's not true, she's such a liar!," Cindy answered in an outburst playing along with the movie. Nick took the piece of paper out of Beautiful Gorgeous' hand and saw that she had the authorization to take Toto (Goddard). Without asking she grabbed Goddard, he tried defending himself but he remembered the movie and willingly went to Beautiful.

"Ooo you're such a wicked old witch, you'll regret this!," Cindy yelled in an outburst and ran into where her room would be in the movie. Beautiful walked out with Goddard and started to pedal away when Goddard jumped out of the basket and ran towards where Cindy was fake crying in her room to play along with the movie.

"Goddard, I mean Toto you're back, but Beautiful will probably come back let's get outta' here!," Cindy said and grabbed a suitcase from under the bed. The next thing you know Cindy and Goddard are walking down a street and they see a trailer that says "Professor Pier". Cindy shook her head she could already imagine who it was on the other side of the trailer. Goddard followed her and just as she suspected she saw Hugh Neutron sitting eating pies with Purple Flurp cans at his side. When they got down to where he was sitting Goddard started to chomp on an empty Purple Flurp can.

"Help yourself, uh hey would you like to see what's happening at home, you look like a runaway," Hugh said not even looking at Cindy.

"Uh sure, let's go inside," Cindy answered and headed in the trailer with Goddard at her side.

"I see a lady that looks like an aunt and she looks worried. She look like she's hurting and she misses someone she's always taken care of whether in sickness or in health," Hugh said looking in a crystal ball. Cindy wanted to know how Hugh did that without taking anything out of the basket she had in her hand.

"What else is happening?," Cindy asked looking in the crystal ball too to see if she could see anything but she couldn't see a single thing but the ball that was sitting in front of her face.

"She looks like she's having a heart attack you'd better get back to her right away!," Hugh said and then looked straight at Cindy.

"I think you're right, I better get going," Cindy said and headed off with Goddard. She was such in a hurry to even get out of that dimension she forgot to ask Hugh if she could go with him to Europe. It started to get windier and windier by the second and back at the farm you could see Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Nick, and Betty getting to the storm cellar to get out of the storm. Even though Cindy wasn't there, they all went into the storm cellar without a wonder where she was with the exception of Betty. Jimmy hurried her in the storm cellar and they disappeared. Cindy then just went inside the house and looked for everybody, she went outside the other way and pounded on the storm cellar door with her foot just like the actual Dorothy in the actual movie but of course no one heard her. She went back into her room and the window flew off and Cindy really was knocked out. After a minute she got up and saw that they were already up in the cyclone and she was scared for real.

"Goddard we're up in the tornado," Cindy said and continued to look outside. She saw Butch float by punching Oleander again. Cindy shook her head and continued to look she saw Courtney Tyler waving sitting on a desk from her classroom. After that she saw Beautiful Gorgeous on her bike which turned into a broomstick and she turned green and she started to cackle (the same laugh she used (with snorts) from the Jimmy Neutron episode "My Big Fat Spy Wedding"). Then the house landed and Cindy started to walk to the door with Goddard and when she opened it everything was back in color.

"Finally Goddard, we're back in color," Cindy said when she walked out of the house and then she continued to speak by saying to Goddard, "I have a feeling we're not in Retroville anymore." She heard giggling and she figured the munchkins were probably the kids from Lindbergh Elementary. Cindy then saw a bubble and she knew that her best friend Libby was coming. Libby then appeared from the bubble.

"Hey Cindy, uh I mean who are you, are you a good witch or a bad witch?," Libby said then corrected herself and then asked.

"Huh?," Cindy asked because she hadn't heard Libby clearly.

"I asked are you a good witch or a bad witch?," Libby asked again this time more clearly because Cindy answered.

"I'm not a witch at all, why?," Cindy answered and asked for a clarification.

"The munchkins want to know because your house landed on the Wicked Witch of the East and she's dead now," Libby explained and pointed to the bottom of the house where a pair of feet laid with ruby slippers on them.

"I told you I'm not a witch at all that was just an accident, who are you?," Cindy answered and asked even though she knew the answer.

"I'm Lib... I mean Glin... oh whatever. I'm Libby the Good Witch of the North," Libby answered.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Cin... uh Doro... whatever. I'm Cindy," Cindy answered with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Cindy. Oh well now that I know who you are... come on out everyone you can thank her face to face," Libby said to Cindy and then talked to all of the munchkins and then waved her wand. Just as Cindy had imagined all of the munchkins were the kids from the school. Libby then began to rap for all the munchkins to come out of their hiding places.

"Come out, come out, you don't have to shout. Come on out and thank her face to face. Get out of bed because now the wicked old witch is finally dead," Libby sang and finished.

One of the munchkins that looked like Missa said, "Thank you so much for eliminating the wicked old witch."

"You're welcome," Cindy answered. Goddard was panting and wagging his tail watching everybody do what they had to, to get through the movie. Butch came walking up the walk where they were standing, he was the coroner and he said, "I've examined the wicked old witch and there is no doubt that she is definitely dead."

"The wicked old witch at last is dead!," Libby said which triggered some music. Goddard, Cindy and Libby looked around. They were wondering where the music was coming from and then Libby and the munchkins started to sing.

"Ding Dong! The witch is dead which old witch the wicked witch. Ding Dong! The wicked witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go below below below yo ho let's open up and sing and ring the bells out. Ding Dong! The merry oh sing it high sing it low let them know the wicked witch is dead," everybody sang but in a rap form because they didn't feel like singing it in the original format.

Suddenly there was a big puff of smoke and Beautiful Gorgeous appeared but she was green and was wearing a witch outfit. Cindy knew she'd have to start walking a long distance after this little scene was over so she decided to sit down on the step next to Goddard. Libby stayed standing.

"What's going on here?," Beautiful asked in her normal voice. The only thing that was witchy about her in a stereotypical way was that she was green and was wearing an outfit that witches would typically wear.

"Nothing you wicked old witch, a house just fell on your sister," Libby answered.

"WHAT?!?," Beautiful asked in a rhetorical question.

"Cin..., uh I mean Dorothy's house fell on her," Libby answered once again for Beautiful's rhetorical question. Beautiful gave Cindy a stern look and turned over to the house and saw the ruby slippers. She ran towards it then all of a sudden they popped off the dead witch's feet and the feet disintegrated.

"Where are the slippers, I need those slippers. Only I can use them, they'll make me beautiful and gorgeous not that I already am not beautiful. It also has a lot of other magic besides that," Beautiful said and flipped her hair.

"Here are the slippers, on Dorothy's feet and they'll stay there, you'll never get them," Libby explained and finally got Cindy's character's name right without correcting herself. Beautiful stared angrily at Cindy and Goddard and spoke and then laughed with her annoying snorting laugh, "I'll get you my little blondie and your mechanical dog too. Yee hee hee snort hee hee hee snort." Then Beautiful was gone in the same puff of smoke.

"Oh, I definitely want to get out of here now but I can't go the way I came," Cindy said looking at Libby.

"Well that's true, you'll have to go to the great and powerful Wizard of Oz in Emerald City," Libby said and all the munchkins bowed their heads.

"How do I get there?," Cindy asked even though she knew the answer because she had seen the movie over and over again.

"You have to follow the yellow brick road. The munchkins will see you safely to the border of Munchkin land which isn't that far away... goodbye," Libby explained and then her eyes widened because she started to turn into a bubble and she floated away.

Cindy looked around at her classmates who were now munchkins and she asked staying in character, "I follow the yellow brick road?".

"Yes, follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road. Follow follow follow the yellow brick road. You're off to see the Wizard the Wonderful Wizard of Oz," the munchkins sang and Cindy started to run down the yellow brick road with Goddard at her side. The sooner she got to Jimmy the scarecrow the sooner she and everybody else would get home to Retroville back in Jimmy's lab. Down the road Cindy and Goddard came to a fork in the yellow brick road and they saw Jimmy on a wooden pole with his short arm pointing to the right.

"Which way do we go now?," Cindy asked Goddard knowing that Jimmy would answer.

"You could go that way," Jimmy answered still pointing to the right.

"Who said that?," Cindy asked in a rhetorical question since she already knew it was Jimmy who had given her and Goddard an answer.

"Of course you could go the other way," Jimmy said putting his right arm down and putting his left arm in the air pointing to the left.

"Hey Godd... uh Toto wasn't that scarecrow pointing the other way?," Cindy said asking Goddard even though she well knew the answer.

"Although some people go both ways," Jimmy answered a third time and put up both arms pointing in both directions with his arms crossed.

"You did answer me didn't you Mr. Scarecrow?," Cindy asked Jimmy. Jimmy nodded his head and then shook his head and nodded his huge head again.

"Can't you make up your mind?," Cindy asked.

"I can't...," Jimmy started then swallowed and closed his eyes and then tried to say his next line with a straight face and continued, "I don't... have... a brain."

Cindy started to smirk trying not to laugh and she walked closer to Jimmy and asked emphasizing on the last four words, "How can you talk if you DON'T HAVE A BRAIN?".

Jimmy gave Cindy a smirk and said, "I don't know but people without brains do an awful lot of talking."

"Let me help you down," Cindy said and walked even closer to Jimmy.

"Thank you Cin... uh I mean what's your name?," Jimmy said and then almost said Cindy's name but asked instead.

"My names Dorothy but to make it simpler you can just call me Cindy," Cindy answered that way they wouldn't waste time correcting each other's name.

"I think that is if I had a brain, to get me down pull down that lever," Jimmy said. She pulled the lever and Jimmy fell down and started to get up but since he really was made of straw now he fell back down. He got back up and balanced himself enough to walk towards the yellow brick road.

"What's your name?," Cindy asked hoping he would say his actual name so there would be no confusion.

"I'm Jimmy the scarecrow but you can just call me Jimmy," Jimmy answered. Cindy's idea was a good one that they use their actual names so they don't get confused.

"So do you wish you had a brain?," Cindy asked almost bursting out with laughter.

"Yeah I do. If I only had a brain I guess I could be a BOY GENIUS. With all the thinking going on I could be as smart as JIMMY NEUTRON. So I wish I only had a brain cause it would be awful pleasin' to reason with the reason. I wish I had a brain," Jimmy sang and emphasized the words "boy genius" and his own name to get back at Cindy for emphasizing the part that he didn't have a brain.

"I'm off to see a wizard to see if he can't get me back home would you like to come with me, and see if the wizard would give you a brain?," Cindy asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. But uh you're gonna' have to hold on to me since I'm real flimsy, considering I'm made of staw," Jimmy answered and then hesitantly said that Cindy was going to have to hold on to him.

"Okay, well let's start to go to the wizard in Oz," Cindy answered.

They both heard the music and they said in unison, "WE KNOW WE KNOW, HOLD ON!!". The music stopped for a second and they got in position to start singing.

"Okay!," they both yelled, the music started to play again and they began to sing in unison, "We're off to see the Wizard the wondeful Wizard of Oz." They continued walking when they came to some trees and remembering the movie Cindy didn't want to pick any apples because she knew she'd be getting them thrown at her. But then she thought if she didn't pick any apples she wouldn't have apples thrown at her, and she wouldn't have to pick them up therefore she wouldn't find Sheen, so she had to pick the apples. Cindy walked up to a tree took a deep breath and picked an apple. Just as she suspected the apple was snatched out of her hand by the tree.

"What in the name of Oz do you think you're doing?," the tree asked with the apple in its hand.

"I just wanted an apple," Cindy answered.

"Geez you wouldn't like it if somebody just came up to you and plucked a hair and they said, "Oh I just wanted a hair"," the tree responded giving her a sarcastic response.

"Sorry," Cindy answered.

"Come on Cindy let's go to the Wizard you don't want any of those trees' apples, they got a whole bunch of worms in 'em," Jimmy said and pushed Cindy along. The trees started to throw the apples at them and one landed by a tree that looked like it was half chopped. Cindy went over and went to pick it up when she saw a foot. She looked up and she saw Sheen frozen stiff.

"Hey Jimmy come over here, it's a Tinman," Cindy said pointing at Sheen frozen stiff.

"Oooooiiiiilllll cccccaaaaannnnn," Sheen said through his frozen lips.

"He said oil can," Jimmy said and flopped over to the can sitting on a high stump. He oiled his mouth first because he remembered the movie and didn't want to waste any time that they didn't need to waste.

"Thanks," Sheen said after moving his lips, then he continued, "Can you please oil this arm I've been holding up this axe for a really long time." Cindy took the can from Jimmy and oiled Sheen's right arm.

"Thank you so much that was such a relief," Sheen said in a satisfying voice. Jimmy and Cindy passed the oil can back and forth to each other to oil other sides of Sheen. In reality he really was stiff like that so they definitely were helping him.

"How'd you get stuck like that anyway?," Jimmy asked while oiling his left knee. Jimmy took the oil can and put it in his pocket for future events in the movie.

"Well I was watching my favorite television show but I don't have a TV," Sheen answered but before he could continue Cindy interrupted.

"How could you be watching your favorite TV show if you don't have a TV?," Cindy interrupted.

"I was just about to explain that. See these people that lived in that abandoned house watched it and I had to try to stay hidden. So I had to stay behind this tree but everyday the tree grew bigger and bigger and I couldn't see the TV anymore. After that happened I decided to cut it down so I could see better. But as I was cutting it started to rain and I rusted and I've been here ever since. But the worst part is the people moved out and now it's abandoned and I can't watch my show anymore," Sheen explained.

"Well you're fine now," Jimmy said patting him on the back.

"Fine? You think I'm fine now? Knock on my chest if you think I'm fine," Sheen answered. Without hesitation Cindy banged on Sheen's chest and it echoed loudly.

"Cool," Cindy said.

"It's not cool I don't have a heart," Sheen said staying in character as much as he could.

"Well what's your name?," Jimmy asked and winked at him.

"Huh? Oh my name's Sheen the Tinman. You can just call me Sheen," Sheen answered understanding Jimmy's wink.

"I wish I had a heart. I could be friends with the sparrows and Ultra Lord who shoots his atomic nuclear-blasting arrows. I'd be so sentimental and a real Romeo don't ya' know? I'd just be assumin' that I could be an actual human if I only had a heart. Oh I wish I had a heart," Sheen sang because he thought it was about the right time to sing it.

"That was really cool, Sheen," Jimmy said.

"Hey we're headed to a wizard to help me get home and Jimmy a BRAIN," Cindy said to Sheen emphasizing on the word brain again. Sheen laughed at that emphasis. Then there was another puff of smoke and Beautiful Gorgeous appeared.

"Beautiful's the witch?," Jimmy whispered in a question to Cindy and Cindy responded with a nod.

"I see you have two escorts," Beautiful said.

"That's right, what are you going to do about it?," Jimmy asked showing his bravery and defending Cindy of course for the movie though.

"Oh I see you found a brave one. But uh, how'd you like a match Jimmy?," Beautiful said. A fireball appeared in her hand and she threw it at him just like Sheen threw an electrical ball at him in "Sheen's Brain".

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!," Jimmy yelled when he saw the fire, because in this dimension he really was made out of straw and that could really kill him. Sheen stomped it out with his tin foot. Then Beautiful Gorgeous popped out.

"Sure I'd love to come I'd be able to get a heart, and I'd be able to help you stop that mean old, but beautiful, witch," Sheen answered happily and then with a sigh. Again the music started for them to sing "We're off to see the Wizard."

Everybody rolled their eyes. Jimmy held onto Cindy and Sheen grabbed Cindy's arm, and they started to sing, "We're off to see the wizard the wondeful Wizard of Oz. If ever whatever a wiz he was, we're off to see the Wizard of Oz." They headed down the road and they entered the forest with Goddard trotting along at their side. All four of them including Goddard knew that they were going to run into Carl in a few minutes.

"It's pretty scary in here don't you think?," Sheen said looking around with his axe at the ready.

"Are we gonna' run into any wild animals?," Cindy asked even though she and the rest of them knew the answer.

"We might run into some lions, and tigers, and bears," Jimmy answered.

"Oh my," Cindy finished.

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my! Lions and tigers and bears oh my! Lions and tigers and bears oh my! Lions and tigers and bears oh my! Lions and tigers and bears... oh my!!!," they started to sing when the last time they sang it Carl jumped out of the trees.

Remembering the movie, Carl at first started to act all tough, "Come on put 'em up."

"Let's see what you're really made of," Carl said looking straight at Jimmy. Jimmy was trying his hardest to pretend to shiver and try not to laugh. Carl then started to chase Goddard who also was trying not to laugh or use any weapon that he had in his compartment of his back.

"What are you doing?," Cindy asked in a huff.

"Nothing," Carl answered but still chasing Goddard. Cindy hit Carl and he started to bawl out in tears.

"Now what are you crying for?," Cindy asked looking at the crying Carl.

"What'd you have to hit me for? I didn't do anything to the dog," Carl said and continued to cry because Cindy tried to not really hit him but accidentally did it for real. So Carl was crying real tears.

"I'm sorry, let's introduce ourselves and start over. I'm Dorothy but you can call me Cindy, that's Jimmy and that's Sheen. Who are you?," Cindy said and then introduced everybody in their real names hoping Carl would catch her drift.

"Oh, okay, um, I'm Carl the cowardly lion," Carl answered apparentlyunderstanding what Cindy was trying to hint.

"Cowardly why are you called the cowardly lion. Is it because you're afraid of a girl?," Sheen asked in interest although he well knew the answer already.

"I'm called the cowardly lion because I'm scared of everything. Sometimes I even scare myself," Carl answered.

"I'm sorry," Cindy said either apologizing for really hitting him or apologizing for the fact that he was scared all of the time, and scared of everything.

"It's really sad that I don't have any courage. I'm really afraid there's no denying I'm just a dandelion. I really wish I had some courage, 'cause I'm also hungry for some porridge. I wish I had the nerve," Carl sang.

Sheen was holding his ears from Carl's singing because he knew how horrible it was from his other songs in their own dimension. Jimmy, Cindy, and Goddard had to bear through it because they knew it wouldn't be nice if everybody was holding their ears.

"Well we're going to a wizard maybe he could give you some singing lessons, uh I mean some courage," Sheen said after Carl was done singing.

"You really think so?," Carl said starting to look a little optimistic.

"Sure, so do you wanna' come with us?," Jimmy answered and asked.

"Yeah let's go the sooner we get there the better. But... I hope I'm not scared of him," Carl answered and then said quietly because he was sure he'd be scared of the wizard.

Again the music came and they automatically started to sing because they knew it was coming, "We're off to see the wizard the wonderful Wizard of Oz. Who is a wizard if ever a wizard there was. We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz." Then after the five of them started to head towards Emerald City the view turned into a crystal ball, and the person looking in it was Beautiful Gorgeous who was known in this dimension as the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Hmmmm they're making better time then I thought. I have to find something that can slow them down... or something that can stop them completely. I know... poison, poison should do it. I'll put it in something appealing to the eye but deadly to the smell after breathing it in, if they're real. It won't work on the mechanical dog, but wait a minute the dog thinks he's real so he'll go to sleep. I'll have to deal with Jimmy the Scarecrow and Sheen the Tinman later. But for now I'll just let them sleep," Beautiful Gorgeous said to herself then started to think out loud. She rubbed the crystal ball and an image of poppies appeared in them. But in reality in this dimenison the poppies weren't too far from where the quartet and Goddard were heading.

"Wow we're finally out of that forest," Carl said and then continued, "I was getting scared of the dark."

"Wait a minute you guys, do you know where we are in the movie?," Jimmy said and asked stopping everybody.

"Yeah, why? You can't slow us down we're almost to Emerald City," Cindy answered.

"Well if you know where we are in the movie you know that we're almost to the poisoned poppies," Jimmy said trying to make everybody realize what danger they were really in.

"Oh yeah," Sheen said thinking back to the movie.

"That means that Carl and I and maybe Goddard are going to fall asleep in the poppies?," Cindy asked Jimmy even though she knew the horrible truth.

"Don't worry Sheen I still have the oil can for after it snows," Jimmy said and pointed to the can in his hand. Sheen nodded to show he understood him.

"Okay let's just go, the sooner we go to sleep in the poppies, the sooner Libby will save us, the sooner we'll finish the movie and the sooner we'll get back to Retroville," Cindy said confidently. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and they started towards the poppies.

Getting back into character Cindy said, "Look there's Emerald City now. Oh we're almost there! Come on let's run there now!".

"Great idea let's go," Jimmy said and they all started to run. Just as everybody knew and expected Carl and Cindy slowed down. Even though he was mechanical Goddard stayed with them and started to go to sleep.

"What's going on? Come on let's go," Sheen said and asked getting back into character.

"Nothing we're just tired, let us sleep for a minute," Cindy said and fell down next to Goddard who had already fallen asleep in the poppies.

"Oh no, come on Sheen let's see if we can lift her up," Jimmy said putting his hay hands under her head. But as he and Sheen started to lift the sleeping Cindy up, Carl fell down and slept too.

"Great now what do we do?," Sheen asked worried and started to cry. But in order for him to cry he had to pretend that Ultra Lord had just been canceled.

"Oh don't start crying now you'll rust again," Jimmy said but Sheen continued to cry anyways, Jimmy then continued figuring everything out, "This is a spell from that wicked old witch!".

"HELP HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!!!," Jimmy yelled knowing that Libby would show up and help them out by waking up Goddard, Carl, and Cindy with snow. Just as they suspected Libby waved her star wand and it started to snow.

"Look it's snowing! That might help. It's helping!," Jimmy yelled leaping for joy. Cindy started to get up and stretch and as she woke up she woke Goddard up. Carl then sat up and yawned. Snow was covering everybody.

"Strange weather we're having aren't we?," Carl said noticing the snow on himself and on the flowers.

"Oh no look at Sheen, he's rusted again," Cindy said getting up. Carl got up and Goddard stood up as well. Jimmy took the oil can out of his pocket and passed it to everyone to start to oil Sheen, so they could continue to Emerald City. Jimmy then gave Cindy the oil can for safe keeping.

"Dang it, that goody-two-shoes witch always is helping that girl. I'll find a way to get her just wait and see. Yee ha ha ha ha snort ha ha ha ha ha," Beautiful Gorgeous said to herself and started to laugh in her annoying way that she laughs. She then left the castle on her broom. As they continued to Emerald City they started to hear optimistic voices in a song. They all rolled their eyes but continued on anyways just ignoring the song. Time passed and they got to the steps of Emerald City.

"Hey look at that sign," Sheen said pointing to a sign hanging from a porthole in the door.

"It says: "I love ducks and pie", I think I can guess who the wizard is now," Jimmy said reading the sign and looking at Cindy.

"Yeah, the wizard's your dad," Cindy said verifying Jimmy's hypothesis. Carl then grabbed the cord and rang the doorbell and Jimmy's dad with his hair up funny answered it, except it wasn't really Jimmy's dad.

"What the? Who in the name of Oz rang that bell?," Hugh asked looking around.

"We did," everyone said looking up at Hugh.

"You rang the bell? Well can't you read the sign hanging right next to me?," Hugh asked pointing in the direction of the sign, that had nothing to do with ringing the bell.

"Yeah, it says, "I love ducks and pie.", Jimmy said also pointing to the sign.

"Huh? Ooops," Hugh said then looked at the sign. He flipped it and on the other side it said, "Bell is out of order, would you please knock."

"Bell is out of order, would you please knock," Cindy said reading the sign. She shrugged her shoulders and knocked on the gigantic emerald door.

"Well, that's a lot better. Now what can I do you for?," Hugh asked satisfied that they had knocked on the door instead of ringing the supposed out of order bell.

"We came here to see the Wizard of Oz," Carl said looking up at Hugh.

"The Wizard, what makes you think you get to see the wizard?," Hugh asked.

"Well Libby, the Good Witch of the North gave her the late Wicked Witch of the East's ruby slippers," Sheen added in everybody's defense.

"Uh-huh, so prove it," Hugh said in disbelief that she really had the ruby slippers.

"Look down at her feet," Jimmy said and pointed to her feet. Hugh looked down and saw that Cindy was indeed wearing the ruby slippers.

"Oh well that definitely changes everything come on in," Hugh said then closed the porthole. The gigantic emerald door opened and they all walked inside. They saw a horse and a buggy with again Hugh, but it wasn't really him.

"Come on in and I'll take you to get cleaned up before you see the Wonderful Wizard of Oz," Hugh said in an emerald tuxedo and had reigns for the horse in his hands. Everybody got into the buggy and looked out to see the horse which was now the same color as the city.

"Whoa! Dude, I think your horse is sick!," Sheen said pointing to the now emerald colored horse.

"What? No that's a horse of various colors. He turns into many different colors. Don't worry it doesn't mean he's sick. In fact it means the opposite. It means that he's functioning perfectly," Hugh explained.

"Well let's go then," Cindy said impatiently because she as well as her friends wanted to get back to Retroville already, the longer they stayed there, the longer they'd have to stay in this dimension.

"Welcome to the Happy Old Land of Oz. We sit and laugh the day in the happy old land of Oz. I hope you enjoy your stay, because we'll be here all day. You'll have tons of fun until the day is done," Hugh started to sing while the quartet and Goddard got off the buggy to get cleaned up from their long journey.

"You'll get a bunch of new straw, so you won't feel raw in the Happy Old Land of Oz," some of Jimmy's classmates sang stuffing Jimmy with a lot of new straw.

"Now you'll be nice and shiny and look the part to get a beautiful and loving new heart," other classmates of Sheen sang shining up Sheen so he wouldn't look all rusty.

"After we're done you'll have so much fun. With that long journey of more than a mile you'll get a beautiful new smile," more of Cindy's classmates sang putting make-up on Cindy.

"Clip clip clip, and curly new hair and more, you'll definitely be able to find your roar," even more of Carl's classmates sang clipping Carl's claws and making his mane curly.

"So that's how we like it here in the Happy Old Land, the Happy Old Land of Oz," everybody sang. Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Goddard were ready to go in to see the Wizard when Beautiful was up in the sky writing something in smoke.

"Look up in the sky, it's the Wicked the Witch of the West!!!!," Jimmy yelled looking and pointing up to sky at Beautiful Gorgeous. Everyone else in Oz looked up as frightened as everyone else. Beautiful was spelling something in the smoke it said, "Surrender Dorothy". Apparently the only people calling Cindy, Dorothy were the actual characters in this dimension, and Libby in the beginning of the movie(so Beautiful would know who she was talking about)(and anyone else who wasn't sucked into this dimension).

"Let's go to the Wizard. If we're gonna' see him we should go now," Sheen suggested as they ran towards where the Wizard would most likely be located.

"Everyone stop! The wizard knows about the message, and he'll deal with it. Everybody please go home... go away," Hugh said as another character in a emerald colored furry hat. While Hugh was talking Cindy, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, and Goddard got closer to him.

"Excuse me, but we want to see the wizard," Carl said gathering up the courage that he supposedly didn't have to ask Hugh if they could see the Wizard.

"What? Didn't you just hear what I just said?," Hugh asked in a rhetorical question.

"But, she's Cin... uh, I mean Dorothy," Jimmy protested.

"The Wicked Witch of the West's Dorothy?," Hugh asked this time in a real question. Everyone nodded and Hugh's eyes widened after he looked down and saw the ruby slippers even though they didn't even tell him about it.

"Well then I'll be right back and see what I can do," Hugh said and walked down the long hallway to the wizard.

"Cool! He's gonna' go talk to the wizard! That means we're one step closer to getting back to Retroville in our dimension," Sheen said in excitement. Everyone else smiled because they knew it was the truth. Goddard just opened his mouth to pant out of happiness.

"Pretty soon we'll all be back in Retroville, but for this movie soon I'll be back in Kansas," Cindy repeated with a sigh. She could almost taste the Atomic Choco-Blast she wanted at the Candy Bar before they were sucked into this dimension.

"Yeah, and for this dimension I'm closer to getting... a brain," Jimmy said excitedly then muttered under his breath.

"Uh-huh, and in this dimension I'm gonna' get a heart. I can almost hear it beating," Sheen said.

"But just in a few hours I'm gonna' get some courage and then I'll be king of the forest," Carl said with his head held up high ready to sing his song. Carl then got in position to sing his song. Cindy and Jimmy were ready to cover their ears while Sheen had taken an apple from Goddard who was storing them for future use, just in case he had to stuff Carl's mouth with it.

"Why when I'm king of the forest I'll be the most powerful thing that I ever can be that anybody will ever see! I'll be king of the forest with the tallest tree. I'll be the best you'll s...!," Carl sang when Sheen stuck the apple in Carl's mouth in the middle of a word.

"Man I couldn't take it anymore. Carl that was worse then when you sing the spy songs," Sheen said holding his ears. Jimmy, Cindy, and Goddard nodded their heads agreeing with Sheen.

"Sheen, I know it's horrible but we gotta' let Carl finish otherwise we might not get back to Retroville," Jimmy told Sheen, so Sheen hesitantly took the apple out of Carl's mouth. Carl grabbed the apple from Sheen so he couldn't stick it in his mouth again even if Sheen wanted to stick it in his mouth.

"It is not horrible...See! I'll be the best king of the forest ever!," Carl said in his opinion and then sang finishing where he had left off when Sheen stuck the apple in his mouth and was interrupted. While Carl was finishing his song, Jimmy, Sheen, and Cindy were holding their ears. Goddard had even taken out his mechanical human hands to plug his ears.

"Well thank goodness that's over," Cindy said as soon as Jimmy's dad came through the emerald door.

"The Wizard's response is for you to GO AWAY!," Hugh said in a yell and turned around then slammed the huge door, while everyone sat down on the steps.

"Dang it we were so close to getting our wishes," Cindy said looking down in sadness.

"Don't worry Cindy we'll stay with you, no matter what," Jimmy said trying to cheer her up.

"You know Jimmy when your dad was Professor Pier in Kansas he said that Aunt Em you know Betty, was having a heart attack," Cindy said moving her head back and forth looking at everybody around her on the steps.

"That's horrible," Sheen said trying to be sympathetic even though he supposedly didn't have a heart. Cindy then remembered what happened next in the movie and book, and then started to cry.

Hugh saw Cindy crying and he said, "Don't cry, please don't cry. I had myself an Aunt Betty once not an Aunt Em, but I'm sure it's all the same. Come on in to see the wizard, I'm sure he'll understand the situation." The huge emerald door opened and Hugh seemed to have disappeared but they knew where he was, he was the wizard now. Everybody went arm and arm and started to head down the seemingly endless long hallway. Jimmy grabbed Cindy's arm, Carl grabbed Jimmy's arm, and Sheen grabbed Carl's arm. Goddard just walked next to everyone.

"Guys, I'm scared," Carl said frantically.

"What else is new?," Cindy asked in a rhetorical question to herself.

"What?," Carl asked thinking she had directed her question to him.

"Nothing," Cindy answered. They got closer to the double doors where behind it was Hugh as the wizard. But first it was the fake monster-like wizard.

"Come here!," Hugh boomed in a mechanical voice as the fake wizard. Slowly but surely everyone got into the magical wizard room.

"Come closer Tinman," Hugh boomed and then continued, "You want a heart? Do you?".

"Yes your wizardness," Sheen answered in a bow of the head.

"Step back and you Scarecrow come forward!," Hugh bellowed. Jimmy then stepped forward, although in his walk it was a bit flimsy because he was really made of straw.

"You come here asking me for a brain? You're mindless!," Hugh asked in a rhetorical question and then made an insult towards Jimmy. Jimmy didn't even answer while Cindy was giggling a little bit for Jimmy "asking for a brain".

"And you Dorothy want to go home?," Hugh asked also in a rhetorical question in a mimicking tone. Cindy didn't even step forward when he mimicked her wanting to go home. She glowered at him for acting like a real little kid making fun of her.

"Step forward Lion!," Hugh bellowed while Carl shivered closer to the image of the fake wizard which looked like Hugh but was green and then Hugh continued, "You want some courage do you? Well do you?". Carl couldn't even answer but fainted instead and he really fainted because of course he really was scared.

"Hey that's really mean! You scared him half to death when he wanted help from you!," Cindy yelled in defense for the current unconscious Carl. Jimmy and Sheen were fanning him with their hands whereas Goddard was fanning him with an actual fan.

"I know that was just for effect, just calm down. I the great and powerful Wizard of Oz have every intention of granting your wishes," Hugh answered in a softer but still loud tone.

"Really?," Carl asked in a rhetorical question gaining his consciousness.

"Yes really, but first you have to show that you are worthy of me granting your wishes," Hugh started.

"Well what do we have to do?," Sheen asked looking up at the green faced Hugh.

"You must bring me the Wicked of the West's broomstick. Bring it back to me, and then I'll grant you your wishes," Hugh explained.

"What? Are you crazy? In order to bring you her broom we'll have to kill her," Jimmy asked in a rhetorical question then said the absolute but scary truth.

"Yes, you will but go now before I change my mind. Don't come back unless you have the broom," Hugh answered and warned everyone. Quickly everyone ran out of the room to go on their new journey of getting Beautiful Gorgeous' broom. Walking into the scary haunted forest they ran into a sign.

"Look guys a sign," Sheen said pointing to the black sign written with white chalk right in front of them.

"It says, "I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU!"," Carl said reading the sign. He nodded his head and started to turn the other way but Sheen and Jimmy stopped him and turned him around. An owl hooted and a crow crowed up in the treetops.

"You know you guys. I think there might be some ghosts in this forest," Sheen said scared with his tin hands folded and held up close to his face.

"Sheen that's a ludicrous statement. There's no such thing as ghosts," Jimmy answered in a positive tone.

"You mean you don't believe in ghosts Jimmy?," Sheen questioned.

"Of course noootttttttttttttttt!!!!," Jimmy answered while being lifted in the air and dropped down. Cindy, Goddard and Sheen rushed to help Jimmy while Carl stayed where he stood to scared to move.

"I do believe in ghosts. I do believe in ghosts. I do I do I do I do believe in ghosts," Carl said to himself. Beautiful was watching him in her crystal ball. She was staring at him repeating those words to himself while she lifted an eyebrow.

"Well my little lion, you'll believe in a lot more then that when I'm done with all of you. You're trespassing on my property," Beautiful said to herself. After a tiny pause Beautiful turned around to a bunch of monkeys with wings. Although they weren't just any monkeys they were the Atomic Monkey Special Forces Squad Monkeys from "My Big Fat Spy Wedding".

"Colonel McSwain I want you and your army of the AMSFS to bring Dorothy and her little mechanical dog to me. Make sure she's unharmed and well alive. I don't care what you do with the rest of those losers," Beautiful ordered. Colonel McSwain and the west of the AMSFS took off to get Cindy, Goddard, and try to harm the rest of the gang.

"Look up in the sky!," Carl said pointing to the flying AMSFS.

"It's a bird!," Cindy yelled thinking it was a bird.

"It's a plane!," Jimmy yelled thinking it was a plane.

"No, it's the Atomic Monkey Special Forces Squad! They're flying towards us and I guess we all know what that means in this movie... RUN!!!!," Sheen said revealing what it really was flying in the sky and then suggested to run. Everyone started to run but the AMSFS got to everybody before they could get anywhere. Colonel McSwain grabbed Cindy and started to fly away. Another member of the AMSFS grabbed Goddard and also flew away. The rest of the AMSFS started to tear Jimmy apart by taking out almost all of his stuffing and trying to hurt Sheen and Carl. After a few minutes they flew away to join their colonel and the other member of the AMSFS.

"They took Cindy and Goddard!!," Carl yelled pointing out up in the sky where there wasn't a monkey to be seen.

"Carl come here! Look what they did to Jimmy! Curse you Atomic Monkey Special Forces Squad. I thought you were my friend!," Sheen yelled motioning Carl to help him with Jimmy's current position and waved his fist up at the sky.

"Jimmy! Oh no, are you okay?," Carl yelled and asked Jimmy how he was even though he could clearly see he was torn apart almost completely.

"Do I look okay to you Carl?," Jimmy asked in a rhetorical question.

"Uh," Carl said about to answer after trying to think about it but Jimmy answered his own question.

"The AMSFS tore me apart. They took off my bottom half and took it apart, threw it over there. Then they tore my left arm out and threw it over there. After that they took out my chest and threw it all the way over there!!!!!," Jimmy yelled pointing in every direction with what he could of his right arm since some of that stuffing was out too.

"Well isn't that just you all over?," Sheen asked in a rhetorical question.

"Don't just sit there asking rhetorical questions. Put me back together so we can go save Cindy!," Jimmy yelled. Carl and Sheen then picked up Jimmy's stuffing and began to restuff him.

"Well hello my pretty. How nice of you to visit me," Beautiful said like it was an unexpected visit. Cindy stared angrily at Beautiful for telling the AMSFS to kidnap her and Goddard.

"What do you want from me?," Cindy asked struggling to get out of Colonel McSwain's grip around her arms.

"The ruby slippers what else did you think I wanted?," she answered and then asked in a rhetorical question while rolling her eyes at the stupid question asked by Cindy.

"I don't know, just don't hurt me or Toto," Cindy answered and then said Goddard's character's name.

"Whatever, I don't care about your stupid mechanical dog. Go shower that mechanical dog to short circuit him," Beautiful answered and ordered Colonel McSwain who had released his grip on Cindy a few seconds earlier.

"No don't do that! You can have these dumb old slippers just don't hurt him!," Cindy protested and stomped her foot with the rubies sparkling in the light.

"Good, I knew you'd see it my way," Beautiful said and bent down to get the slippers off Cindy's feet. When she reached for them they electrocuted her and she screamed in agony.

"Ow that hurt!!!," Beautiful yelled holding her hands and rubbing them to soothe the pain.

"I'm sorry but can I have my dog back please?," Cindy apologized for something she didn't do and asked for Goddard back in her possession.

"NO! I'm so stupid, but beautiful, I forgot that those slippers won't ever come off, that is as long as you're still breathing," Beautiful yelled and explained that the shoes won't come off Cindy's feet.

"I know how I'm going to do it, but first let's get the dog!," Beautiful continued then turned around quickly to Goddard who had just escaped the clutch of Colonel McSwain. Goddard ran and ran and he got to the drawbridge. He used his chopper mode to get across to the soil to get to Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl. Beautiful's henchman chased after him but he got away.

"All right he got away! He got away!," Cindy said in joy that Goddard was safe.

"That's more then I can say for you dearie. You see this hourglass, when all the sand hits the bottom you'll be dead and those shoes will be mine. They'll make me even more beautiful then I already am along with some other amazing powers," Beautiful explained and walked out of the room then locked Cindy inside. Cindy then began to really cry because in this dimension even though it was a movie her life was really in danger, especially if her friends didn't make it in time which she was hoping they definitely would make it on time.

"I'm scared, oh boy I'm scared. I wanna' go home. I wanna' go home," Cindy said to herself and repeated it twice in hope that maybe Betty who in this was Aunt Em would somehow hear her. Suddenly Betty appeared inside Beautiuful's crystal ball and she started to speak.

"Dorothy? Dorothy where are you? I'm worried about you. Where are you?," Betty asked to nobody even though Cindy could hear her in Oz.

"I'm here, and I'm scared. There's a wicked witch here and she wants to kill me. Don't go away, come back! COME BACK!!!," Cindy said into the crystal ball even though Betty couldn't hear her frantic cries. The image of Betty started to fade and another image started to appear.

"Come back! Come back! I'm scared! Ha ha ha ha snort ha ha snort ha ha ha," Beautiful mimicked in a mocking tone and started to laugh in her annoying way that she laughs. Cindy turned the other way, looked at the sand in the hourglass and closed her eyes trying not to look at the limited amount of sand left at the top of the hourglass. Goddard then started barking running towards Sheen, Carl and Jimmy whom was put back together.

"Look guys it's Goddard!," Jimmy said to Sheen and Carl while pointing to his barking dog.

"What's he want?," Carl asked.

"What does he want? We need to follow him. He knows where Cindy is, he'll lead us there. We need to save her 'cause I bet she's in danger!!!!," Jimmy asked in a rhetorical question and explained. He got up and the three of them ran behind Goddard as he led the way to Beautiful Gorgeous' castle to go save Cindy.

"Look it's Beautiful's castle," Jimmy said pointing to the dark and dreary castle right in front of them.

"Thanks for leading us here Goddard," Sheen said down to where Goddard was sitting.

"You mean Cindy's in there?," Carl asked.

"Yeah and I have a plan to get in there undetected," Jimmy said thinking out loud.

"How?," Sheen asked interested in how they would get in the castle undetected.

"All we have to do is somehow get one of those costumes of Beautiful's henchman. If we have those costumes on nobody will know the difference and we'll get in the castle undetected," Jimmy said forming a plan.

"How are we gonna' do that?," Sheen asked as three of Beautiful's henchman were sneaking up behind them.

Only Carl saw them and started to stutter, "G-g-guys?".

"Not now Carl we have to figure out how we're gonna' get those costumes," Jimmy said trying to quiet Carl down who was still stuttering until the henchman knocked the trio down and there was a bit of a fight. Goddard had leaped out of the way so he didn't get hurt. All of a sudden three poofy hats came up from under the rock and the people wearing it was Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy. They had succeeded to get the costumes.

"Okay come on let's go," Jimmy said and picked up Goddard and headed down to the drawbridge. Sheen and Carl followed him, as they got on the drawbridge and got inside as the drawbridge went up. They had successfully went into Beautiful's castle without being detected. When the henchman marched away, Jimmy put Goddard down so that he could show them where Cindy was being held captive. Goddard headed up some stairs and started barking at double doors to show that that was where Cindy was being held captive by Beautiful. Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl headed up the stairs towards the double wooden doors.

"Cindy are you in there? It's me Jimmy," Jimmy asked to make sure she was in there.

"Jimmy? Yeah it's me, Beautiful locked me in, there's a spell in here. If I don't get out I'll die!," Cindy answered and explained her situation. Sheen took his axe that he had with him throughout their entire journey and chopped the door down. The doors were now open and Cindy quickly ran out right into Jimmy. They had changed out of the henchmans' costumes and just looked like their character selves now.

"Guys I'm so glad to see you. Let's get outta' here before she figures out I've escaped," Cindy said and started to head down the stairs with her friends and Goddard not to far behind. They got to the bottom of the stairs when Beautiful and her henchman appeared in front of them.

"Leaving so soon?," Beautiful asked in a rhetorical question.

"Should we take care of them?," one of the henchman asked. It was Butch, apparently he was a lot of characters in this dimension.

"No not yet let's see if they can THINK about it first," Beautiful answered. Jimmy saw a chandelier hanging from the ceiling with a rope leading right next to where he was standing. He grabbed Sheen's axe and chopped it. The chandelier landed on most of the henchman.

"Run!! Come on guys!," Jimmy yelled and motioned everybody to follow him. But by the time they got to the only exit more henchman appeared and they were trapped like rats.

"To bad you didn't stay in that room. That death wouldn't be as bad as what's going to happen now. But first you'll see your friends go before you including your little mechanical dog. Who's first? Ooo I know how about the scarecrow," Beautiful said and then asked a rhetorical question to herself and answered it. She looked up and saw a torch and she lit her broom with it and put it on Jimmy's arm.

"Scarecrow do you smoke? Well you do now!!!!," Beautiful asked trying to make a joke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!," Jimmy yelled because it really hurt, since in this dimension he really was a scarecrow and could easily be hurt or killed by fire.

"JIMMY!!!!!!!!," Cindy yelled when she saw what had happened. There was a bucket of water right next to her so she picked it up and put the fire out on Jimmy's arm. Some of the water splashed on top of Beautiful Gorgeous. Jimmy took a sigh of relief. He was no longer in danger, although his arm was a little bit sore from the fire.

"Hey you got water on me!! Stupid! Wicked Witches don't mix with water. The pureness of the water and my wickedness will not go together. I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh what a world, what a cruel cruel world!! I won't miss any of you!!," Beautiful explained and started to yell her situation. She melted until nothing was left of her but her outfit of a black hat and a black dress. The broom lay on top of it with part of the broom burnt off from where the fire was on the broom.

"She melted. The Wicked Witch of the West at last is dead. Thank you so much Dorothy. What ever can we do to thank you," Butch said after poking Beautiful's costume with her broom that he had picked up.

"You're welcome. You can thank me by giving me her broom," Cindy answered. Butch proudly gave Cindy the broomstick of the late Wicked Witch of the West. Everybody was safe and not in anymore harm that Beautiful had caused or might have caused in the future. Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Goddard left the castle as Butch lowered the drawbridge and headed back to Emerald City to see the Wizard to get their wishes granted.

"Hello your wizardness, we're back. We've brought the broom of the LATE Wicked Witch of the West. In order to get it we melted her so she's not a menace to anyone anymore," Cindy said holding the broom up in the air and put on the ground closer to the green faced head of Hugh who was the wizard.

"Ah-hah you melted her. That was a very good idea. Come back tomorrow I need time to think about how I'm going to grant your wishes," Hugh answered.

"Tomorrow? You had enough time already!," Carl yelled in protest and everybody nodded their heads agreeing with Carl's little protest. While everybody was trembling, Goddard wandered away from everyone and pulled a curtain away from where the real Hugh as the wizard was standing. He was dressed as he is normally, which would be his red tie, white shirt, blue vest and jeans. Jimmy saw him first poked Cindy and pointed to him. Cindy poked Sheen who poked Carl and soon everybody saw Hugh behind the curtain while Hugh continued talking unaware that he was revealed.

"You're worried about tomorrow? You should be lucky that I'm giving you a day of time for me to think rather than fifty years from right now!!," Hugh said pulling a whole bunch of levels, pushing buttons, and speaking in a microphone. Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, and Carl had walked over to where Hugh and Goddard were with their arms folded except for Goddard of course. Hugh turned around and noticed everyone behind him and he flinched.

He pulled the curtain back in to place and said, "Pay no attention tothe man behind the curtain." Everyone had their arms folded and tapped their foot.

"So you're the wizard? You're nothing but a big fake. You're a bad man," Cindy said with her arms still folded.

"You're right I am a big fake but I'm not a bad man I'm just a bad wizard," Hugh answered in defense of himself.

"Well are you gonna' grant all of our requests?," Sheen asked because he really wanted a heart.

"Yes I have every intention of granting your wishes," Hugh answered.

"Can you grant them now then?," Carl asked ready to get his courage.

"Of course, I'll start with you then. So you want some courage do you? Well even though you run away whenever you're scared doesn't mean you have no courage it just means you're afraid. You're brave when you have to be. I have here a badge that says courage on it, now you have proof that you have courage," Hugh said and pinned the "Courage" pin on the bottom of Carl's mane.

"Look guys my pin says "Courage". Ain't it the truth?," Carl said showing everyone his pin and asked in a rhetorical question to himself.

"You Scarecrow want a brain, right? You've always been smart even without a brain. You don't have to have a brain to be smart or to lead others. All you need is a degree and then you might think you have a brain, but always know that you really had it all along because you have friends that care about you," Hugh said and handed Jimmy a rolled up piece of paper with a blue ribbon on it.

"Thanks. Hey I know something now and I think I'll say it out loud. The binomial expansion of a negative prime number yields its equal and opposite trigonometrical value," Jimmy said and said the same thing that Sheen said when Sheen became a genius in "Sheen's Brain".

"And you Tinman want a heart? Boy oh boy are you lucky that you don't have one. At least you'll never feel like your heart is breaking. Although you've always had a heart because you've had friends that care for you. So just to show that you have a heart he's a little clock that's shaped like a heart for all to enjoy," Hugh said and handed Sheen a little clock shaped like a heart and was red.

"Thanks. Hey cool it ticks," Sheen said and put it on his chest connected to part of the metal that was on his chest.

"Hey um, Mr. Wizard you need to grant Cin... uh I mean Dorothy's request next," Jimmy said and put his hands on Cindy's shoulders.

"Oh I'm sure you don't have anything for me that can be taken out of a bag," Cindy said shaking her head positive he couldn't pull Kansas out of a bag.

"You're right so I'm gonna' take you back to Kansas myself in my rocket. In fact I'm from Kansas too. One day I accidentally launched myself in the rocket and landed here in the middle of Emerald City. Automatically the people here named me a wizard. I didn't want to refuse so I took the job. Follow me and we'll go back to Kansas, and that includes your little mechanical dog," Hugh explained.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!," Cindy said excitedly because she knew as well as the rest of her friends that the movie in this dimension was almost over and they'd be back in Retroville pretty soon.

"Attention citizens of Oz, I'm about to honor a request from a citizen from this great city. If I don't return, which I probably won't, I want you to follow the Scarecrow, the Tinman, and the Lion. Honor them as you would me. So now without further ado we shall now leave," Hugh said and was ready to light the fuse to the rocket when Goddard jumped out of the rocket and started to chase a cat.

"Goddard come back here! We're about to leave! Oh please don't go without me I'll be right back," Cindy said and got out of the rocket to get Goddard who now had stopped chasing the cat. Cindy picked Goddard up and headed back to the rocket but the fuse was really close to the ignition and before she could get in Hugh blasted off without her without hesitation.

"COME BACK!!!!!!!!!," Cindy yelled desperate to get back home.

"I CANNNNNNNNNN'TTTTTTTTTT," Hugh yelled and blasted off out of Oz back to Kansas without Cindy. Everyone in Oz but Cindy, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Goddard waved goodbye to the wizard and walked away.

"He, he left without me. I was so close to getting home. Now I'll never get home, I'll be stuck here forever," Cindy said sadly looking down and sitting down on the step where she was standing before the rocket blasted off to Kansas.

"Well then don't go Cindy. Why don't you stay here? We care for you," Jimmy said to Cindy trying to cheer her up.

"Oh I know that Jimmy but I really want to get back home," Cindy answered as soon as the glowing bubble appeared. It was Libby ready to help.

"Look it's Libby the Good Witch of the North. What a good witch she is," Sheen said in an optimistic tone and then said with a sigh.

"Hello Cindy, I heard you're in trouble. Is there anything I can do to help?," Libby asked ready to help her get back to Kansas.

"Yeah Libby I'm in trouble but I don't know if you can help or not," Cindy said almost about to cry.

"I think you're right Cindy, I can't help you but you can help yourself," Libby answered.

"How can she do that?," Carl asked in interest.

"You can get back to Kansas in a snap of a finger and those slippers will help you," Libby explained.

"Well why didn't you tell me that to begin with?," Cindy asked out of happiness but yet angry.

"You had to learn something for yourself. Otherwise you probably wouldn't have believed me," Libby answered in her own defense.

"What'd you learn Cindy?," Jimmy asked looking in Cindy's direction. Sheen, Carl, and Goddard looked at Cindy also waiting for a response.

"Well I learned that even though you're searching for something, you really had it all along. You don't have to go somewhere where you think you'll be appreciated, but you're already there even though your appreciation might not be shown. Is that what I had to learn?," Cindy said and then asked if she was right to verify that she didn't get anything wrong.

"That's it exactly," Libby responded.

"Really but that's too easy. I should've thought of it for you. It would of helped a lot," Jimmy said.

"No, that's okay Jimmy, she had to learn it for herself. Now those ruby slippers will take you home in a snap of a finger," Libby said to Jimmy then said it to Cindy. Libby snapped her fingers to show her what she meant.

"Before I answer you Libby I wanna' ask Jimmy something. Neutron? As soon as we're done with the movie when I go back to Kansas and say there's no place like home will we be back in your lab in Retroville?," Cindy said to Libby and asked Jimmy the question that was on everybody's mind.

"According to my calculations that's the exact thing that will happen. Although it will be a few hours after we left to this dimension. So that means when we get back it should be about seven thirty or so at night," Jimmy answered. Cindy smiled to show Jimmy she understood and then she got back into character.

"Before I leave can I say my goodbyes?," Cindy asked Libby getting back into character.

"Of course," Libby answered.

"Bye Carl I'll always remember the way you cowered in fear, until you found your courage," Cindy said saying goodbye to Carl until she sees him again in Retroville.

"Bye Cindy. You know? I never would have found my courage if it hadn't been for you," Carl answered in a goodbye.

"Bye Sheen. I hope you enjoy you're new heart," Cindy said saying goodbye to Sheen until later in Retroville when she sees him again in Retroville.

"Now I know that I have a heart because it's aching," Sheen answered and looked down getting the best he could into character because he knew that he'd see her again in a few minutes.

"Goodbye Jimmy. I think I'll miss you most of all," Cindy said saying goodbye to Jimmy with a hug. Cindy picked up Goddard and stood closer to Libby.

"I'm ready now," Cindy said fixing Goddard in her arms and walked closer to Libby since she was near her other friends.

"Okay, all you have to do is tap your heels together three times and think, "There's no place like home"," Libby explained.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home," Cindy said repeating over and over again after tapping her heels together three times and Libby waved her magic wand. Libby popped out and stayed in limbo until the movie was over. Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl however were popped back to Kansas along with Goddard who went back with Cindy.

"Wake up Dorothy," Betty said patting Cindy's shoulder. Cindy was still muttering the words, "There's no place like home". They were back in black and white coloring in Kansas.

"What?," Cindy asked Betty after opening her eyes.

"Wake up Dorothy. Oh thank goodness you're all right. For a minute there we thought you were gone," Betty said after she saw Cindy had opened her eyes.

"Hello there I heard the little girl was caught in the tornado. How is she? Oh I see she's doing better," Hugh said coming into the window and asked, then saw for himself that Cindy was okay.

"Hey Cin... uh I mean Dorothy you wouldn't forget me would you?," Jimmy said kneeling next to Cindy in the bed.

"Or me?," Sheen asked getting behind Jimmy.

"How about me?," Carl asked getting behind Jimmy and Sheen.

"Are you okay? You didn't leave us at all did you?," Nick asked in concern for her well being.

"I'm fine now, but I did leave you I went to a magical place. You, you, you, and you were there except you were different," Cindy answered pointing to Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, and Hugh who was now again Professor Pier.

"Well you just had a silly dream that's all," Betty said and then motioned for Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl to move out of her way. Goddard got on top of the bed and sat on top of Cindy.

"But I really was there. Oh but it doesn't matter now. We're back Godda... uh Toto. We're back in Kansas and this is our room. Oh there's no place like home," Cindy said finishing the movie and their adventure in this dimension. All of a sudden the same purple light flashed around everybody. Libby (who came out of limbo), Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Goddard appeared back in Jimmy's lab in Retroville. As soon as they were all safely inside Jimmy's lab, Jimmy's wormhole generator that brought them home as well as to Oz, broke down.

"Hey guys we made it, we're home!!!!," Jimmy said excitedly when he saw that he and his friends were back in Retroville. They were all back in color and in their normal outfits and forms.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think that was the wackiest adventure we've ever been on," Libby stated. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm hungry. Jimmy can we go up to you house for a snack. I think we all deserve one after that big adventure," Carl said and suggested.

"Sure, come on we'll have some pie," Jimmy said and motioned everyone to follow him to get back up to level ground.

"Thanks for the pie Neutron," Cindy said eating some of the pie in the kitchen with Libby, Sheen, and Carl sitting next to her. Jimmy went to the table and took a bite of Cindy's pie and smiled at her. She glared at him but smiled and continued eating. Jimmy laid out a plate of lug nuts for Goddard.

"Hey Jimmy I think I hear your parents about to watch a movie you wanna' go see?," Sheen said and suggested. Everybody got up (including Goddard) since they were done eating their pie and lug nuts and headed into the living room to join Jimmy's parents.

"Hi kids. Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day. You guys look tired, would you care to watch a movie with us?," Judy said and suggested.

"Oh we were just in my lab. Sure we'll watch with you," Jimmy answered and lied but didn't really lie because the wormhole had brought them to Oz which was in Jimmy's lab. Carl sat down next to Judy, Sheen sat down on the chair that was facing the TV. Libby sat down on the chair next to Sheen ready to watch whatever movie they were going to be watching. Goddard laid down next to Hugh on the couch, which left Jimmy and Cindy to sit next to each other on the floor to watch the movie.

"By the way mom, what movie is it?," Jimmy asked turning back to face his mom who was behind him on the couch.

"Shhh it's starting, this will answer your question," Judy answered and pointed to the screen. Everyone watched the screen attentively and they saw the title. It said: "The Wizard of Oz". When Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy, Carl, and Libby saw the title their eyes widened. Goddard's mouth even dropped from the title.

Goddard got up and ran out of the room where Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby also got up and ran out of the room and they started yelling at the top of their lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END


End file.
